Small Battle
by Psycho King
Summary: Another day of the Battle City Tournament, except for a strange new duelist with even stranger cards. Camocrossover with another anime. Recently revised and corrected


Disclaimer: I don't own anything of real value (ex: any of the series mentioned in this fanfic) except my insanity. To attempt to sue me would only result in headaches on both sides, and the lawyers getting all of our money.  
  
This is a crossover between Yu-gi-oh and another anime series. Hints about what the other series is will be give throughout the fic, with the biggest one at the end. If you can figure out what the other series is, give yourself a pat on the back. If you can do it before the final hint, give yourself two pats and some pointless bragging rights.  
  
Note: Because I don't know all the rules for the 'Battle City Tournament', I will assume that they are the same as the 'Yu-gi-oh' tournament's rules (with the exception of the starting LPs and the disregarding of the 'restricted and forbidden' card list).  
  
Small Battle  
  
It was a bright and sunny morning. To most of the citizens of Domino City it was an average day. The only outstanding appearance, were several young visitors from the surrounding area, all wearing large metal objects on their left wrist. They were participants in the Battle City tournament, duelist.  
  
In a small plaza in the middle of the city, several people were eating food bought from nearby vendors and enjoying the early-morning sunrise.  
  
It was then that a guy with dark hair, wearing loose black pants, brown boots, a dark-green jacket over a gray t-shirt, and one of the 'duel disk', on the north side of the plaza stood up and mumbled to himself. "Well, I've had enough of this peaceful morning." Then in a booming voice that was heard by all in the area said, "All you duelist that can hear me. I'm ready and willing to accept any challengers!"  
  
The many people in the plaza that were participants in the tournament all wondered if they should duel against this arrogant young hotshot. Then a teenage girl in the middle of the plaza with short brown hair, wearing a white button-down shirt and tight blue jeans, casually strolled over to him and said, "If I am to properly challenge you, I would need to know your name."  
  
The boy, momentarily taken-aback by her cold statement, said, "Uh . . . I'm . . ." Then regaining his composure by shaking his head, "You may call me Louis Tanent and I take it that you wish to accept my challenge." He pulled his hand out of his pocket and inserted his deck into his 'duel disk'.  
  
"Naturally," she said while activating her holo-projectors.  
  
Then in unison, they said, "Time to duel!"  
  
"I will start off by putting this monster in face-down defensive position, and one other card face-down." The girl said with the best poker-face that the crowd has ever seen. After she put the cards on the machine the image of a vertical card appears in front of her and a horizontal card ahead of it.  
  
"HA! That is your first mistake!" Tanent said with confidence. "I summon Ax Raider (1700/1150), attack your face-down monster." The image of a muscle- bound man, wearing a spiked helmet, and holding a large ax, appeared before him and charged the horizontal card.  
  
"Gotcha," the girl said as the horizontal card started to glow. When it finished glowing, a human appeared kneeling in front of her holding an open, red parasol to block the attack. "You attacked my Lost Avenger (2500/2000). Who made the mistake, now?" she said in her still calm voice.  
  
Girl: 4000 LP  
  
Tanent: 3700 LP  
  
After Ax Raider was pushed back, the Lost Avenger stood up and closed the parasol, giving the crowd a view of this new monster card. The L. Avenger had the appearance of a dark-haired, teenage boy. He is wearing a light- yellow shirt, black pants, a large traveling pack, and a yellow and black striped bandanna. His most distinguishing features were his abnormally long incisors, and a feral look in his eyes.  
  
"How do you like my beastly warrior?" she asked with a predatory grin. "He is one of several monsters in my deck that were recently released by Industrial Illusions."  
  
"Grrr . . . I'll put two cards face-down and end my turn." Tanent said with a scowl. Two cards appeared between him and his monster.  
  
The girl's face went back to a neutral appearance. "I'll put Lost Avenger in attack mode, and, because I don't want to attack with him, I'll summon Fighting Cook (1900/1500) in attack mode." A young woman with long brown hair appeared next to the L. Avenger. She was wearing a pair of slacks, a tightly wrapped jacket, and a bandolier of spatulas across her chest. Also a large, metal baker's peel was holstered on her back. "Now! Fighting Cook, attack his Ax Raider with your 'Baker's Peel Pound'!" The cook began to charge forward while removing the peel from her back and brought it forward in an overhand swing.  
  
"Not so fast," Tanent, who had been looking down at his feet but now faced her with a gleam in his eyes. "I activate my trap card, Kunai with Chain, to put your Fighting Cook in defense position." A wicked looking bladed weapon shot out of the trap card with a long chain going to his Raider's hands.  
  
The chain wrapped around the Cook and forced her back to spot next to the Avenger while struggling to break free. The female duelist had a frustrated look on her face and, for a moment, it appeared that the Avenger had a pained expression on his face.  
  
"Now," Tanent continued. "End your turn so that my boosted Ax Raider (2200/1150) can pulverize your Cook." His posture suggested that he was on a serous 'ego trip' at the moment.  
  
The other duelist looked into his face and said with contempt, "What makes you think I'm going to give you the chance? Go Lost Avenger, use the 'Breaking Point Blast' and destroy the Ax Raider."  
  
The Avenger, with a snarl, shifted his umbrella to his left hand, got down on one knee, and raised his right forefinger next to his face. With a force only seen in higher level monsters, the Avenger jabbed his finger into the ground at an angle, creating a spray of rocks which pelted the Ax Raider until it shattered into digital bits and freeing the Fighting Cook from the chain.  
  
Girl: 4000 LP  
  
Tanent: 3400 LP  
  
Behind his now destroyed monster, Tanent was hunched over, arms hanging by his side, with a drop-jaw that was almost to the point of dislocation. "But," he began in a nearly whispering voice. "I thought you said your Lost Avenger couldn't attack?"  
  
"Baka," the girl said with a roll of her eyes. "I said that I 'didn't want to' attack with him. Now, because he attacked, his special effect is activated and the Avenger will either return to my hand, go back into my deck, send himself to the graveyard, or leave the dueling field for the remainder of the duel."  
  
True to the girls word, the Lost Avenger began looking around, ready to dash off in any direction. Finally, after a few seconds, the Avenger turned toward the girl and ran toward her 'duel disk'. When he came with in a half a meter of the device, he seemed to be absorbed directly into her deck. "Now, I'll put one card facedown and it is your turn." The girl said with a renewed smirk as a card appeared behind the Fighting Cook.  
  
"Your good, I'll give you that," The boy said while looking at his hand. "So I'll stall for time by playing Swords of Revealing Light." Several swords made of energy appeared on the girls side of the field. "Plus, I'll place one card face-down and Kojikocy (1500/1200) in defense mode." A white-bearded pirate of a man appeared in front of Tanent kneeling with a sword in its hand.  
  
The girl looked at her opponent with mild annoyance saying, "Flattery will get you everywhere. Except with me."  
  
The next two turns passed with both duelist summoning two monsters into face-down defense position and the girl putting the Fighting Cook back into attack position. The crowd, while increasing in size with each passing minute, was becoming restless with the decrease in action. The only ones that weren't becoming annoy were the serious duelist in the crowd (including one with spiky red, black, and gold hair), who wondered about the identity of Tanent's one face-down card and the girl's two cards.  
  
"For my final turn under your swords," the girl said with more life in her voice. "I shall tribute one of my face-down monsters for the Young Amazon (2000/1800) in attack mode."  
  
One of the monster cards disappeared to reveal a young Chinese girl with her long purple hair in two ponytails and was dressed in Chinese silk that greatly added to her appeal. In her hands she carried two large steel maces that could possibility be very painful.  
  
"I end my turn, which also ends the effects of your Swords of Revealing Light," the girl said. "Do your worst."  
  
"Fine," Tanent said while grinning at his hand. "First I'll reveal one of my monsters, the Queen's Double (350/300)." The card next to Kojikocy flipped up and turned into a woman in a purple robe holding three dagger- shaped diamonds in each hand. "Next, I'll tribute Kojijocy for one of my favorite monsters, Ally Defender (1300/2500) in defense mode. You're not the only one with new powerful cards." Where Kojikocy once stood, there appeared a monster wearing a blue and gold suit of armor, but, instead of a sword, it had two large shields attached to its forearms. "Now Queen's Double, use your special ability and attack her life points directly!" The Queen's Double took a stance and threw three of her diamonds directly at the girl. The impact forced the girl to take a step back and grunt in pain.  
  
Girl: 3650  
  
Tanent: 3400  
  
Despite her discomfort from the attack, the girl began to laugh and said, "When I said for you to 'do your worst' I didn't expect for you to take it so literally. While you may have gotten around my monsters with that attack, you left your Queen open to attack. So, Young Amazon, take care of the Queen's Double with your 'Barrier Breakdown'." The Y Amazon charged forward with one of her maces in front of her, but is stopped when a gold shield appeared between her and the Queen.  
  
Mocking laughter rang Tanent's voice as the Defender's shield returned to a relaxed position. "I don't think so. My Ally Defender's effect allows me to have him take the attack instead of my Queen. Guess you should have done more research on 'all' of the latest monsters."  
  
Girl: 3150  
  
Tanent: 3400  
  
"I'll finish my turn by placing another monster in defense mode," the girl said with frustration.  
  
"Running scared? You should, because I will summon another Queen's Double. Now, Queen's Doubles attack her life points directly." More diamonds hit the girl, but she took without showing any fear.  
  
Girl: 2450  
  
Tanent: 3400  
  
Tanent continued to laugh as the girl said, "Are you done gloating? Because I've figured out how to destroy your Queens." This clam caused Tanent to stop laughing and say, "huh."  
  
"First, I will summon the Weapons Master (1500/1200) to the field," the girl continued as a young man with long black hair, that was wearing a long white robe and thick glasses over his eyes, appeared on the field.  
  
"Next, I'll equip him with the Full Arsenal magic card to increase his attack power." A cabinet, filled with hand-held weapons ranging from swords and chains to rubber duckys and stuffed animals, appeared behind the Weapons Master. The monster proceeded to take every one of those tools from the cabinet and make them disappear into his robes.  
  
"Now the Weapons Master (2000/1200) will attack both Queen's Doubles and the Ally Defender by using 'Everything and the Kitchen Sink'." The Weapons Master brought his hands up to his shoulders and then flung his arms forward, releasing hundreds of blades, chains, objects, and one kitchen sink. These objects decimated both of the Queen's Doubles but had no affect on the Defender. "The Weapons Master can attack up to three monsters at one time but, because he is still weaker than your Defenders defense power, I'll still lose life points but not as much as you."  
  
Girl: 1950  
  
Tanent: 0100  
  
The crowd began to murmur amongst themselves. Many of them were in awe of the girls last cold-hearted move. They asked each other if they could have had the gut to take such a chancy move.  
  
Tanent, for once, was completely speechless. That is until he drew his next card. "Prepare for your end," he said with a sinister grin.  
  
"I'm going to tribute my face-down monster for the Frontline Soldier (2400/1800)." A man wearing camouflage appeared holding binoculars and what looked like a bazooka. "And then use my face-down Polymerization to fuse him with the Ally Defender to create the unstoppable warrior, the Ally Summoner (X/X)." The two previous monsters merged together to make a astonishing new monster.  
  
This new creature was a giant of a man wearing what appeared to be a mix of chain-mail and desert camouflage with a metal helmet, shoulder pads, and shield. In its left arm it held what looked like a tank cannon that connected to the container on the monsters back. Lastly, there was a ram's horn tied to a string around its neck.  
  
"The Ally Summoner's special ability allows me to special summon up to four lower level monsters from my deck." While he was talking, the Ally Summoner blew it's horn, summoning a defense position Mysterious Puppeteer (1000/1500), an attack position Unfriendly Amazon (2000/1000), an attack position Ax Raider (1700/1150), and a defense position Hayabusa Knight (1000/700). "But that's not all. Now the Ally Summoner's attack power will become half their combined attack (2800/2175)," his grin became even wider. "Unfortunately, because he is a fusion monster, he cannot attack so it is your turn."  
  
"That's it?" Tanent face-faulted from the girl's response. "You call that an ultimate warrior?" She then showed a predatory grin, I think I'll show you my ultimate monster, the Master of the Arts." She wordlessly tributed the two face-down monster and played the Master of the Arts (2800/2600).  
  
This latest monster, that was no bigger than the girls other creatures, was wearing a red Chinese shirt, black pants, Japanese shoes, and had his unruly black hair in a pig-tail in the back.  
  
"And, because no master should be with out a strong partner, I'll pay 1000 life points to activate one of my face-down cards, the Forced Relationship."  
  
Girl: 0950  
  
Tanent: 0100  
  
The first card the female duelist had played flipped up and turned into two men. One was a fat man wearing a white gi, wire-frame glasses, and a white handkerchief over his bald head, and the other was a tall man with long black hair and a moustache wearing a brown gi. Both men had over-joyous smiles as the tall one pulled a female monster from the duelist's hand and the fat man pushed the Master of the Arts next to this new monster.  
  
"Meet the destined partner of the Master of the Arts, the Mistress of the Mallet (2000/1500)."  
  
This latest monster was a girl with short bluish-black hair, wearing a traditional Japanese high school uniform. The only thing really menacing about her was the large steel mallet she held in her right hand.  
  
The crowd was stupefied about the purpose of this maneuver until the girl said, "Now, Mistress of the Mallet, use your special skill, 'No Baka Strike'."  
  
The Mistress became surrounded with flaming red energy as she turned to the Master of the Arts. She brought the mallet around to her left side in a two-handed grip, and the Master was gained a frightened look on his face. With a mighty show of rage the Mistress swung her mallet, launching the Master of the Arts directly at the Ally Summoner, creating a giant dust cloud.  
  
When the dust finally cleared, all that was left of the Ally Summoner was the rags of it's clothes. The Master of the Arts was sitting amongst the remains with a dazed look on his face. The Master quickly shook his head clear, returned to his original space, and gave the Mistress a brief dirty look.  
  
Louis Tanent looked like he had aged about 60 years in two seconds.  
  
"Well baka," the female duelist said, obviously amused by the look on her opponents face. "Because of the Mistress' effect, I have to skip my battle phase so it is your turn."  
  
Tanent regained some of the color to his face when he looked at his next card. "I . . . I'll move my monsters into defense mode, use Monster Reborn to bring back the Ally Summoner, and clear your side of the field with Raigeki." Many lightening bolts came down and destroyed the girls monsters, except the Mistress of the Mallet which was saved by the Master of the Arts before he got destroyed. "What? Why didn't that girl monster get destroyed?"  
  
Tanent's opponent sighed and stated, "As with any good partnership, the stronger one will protect the weaker one from any harm be it attack, trap, or spell."  
  
"Oh well," Tanent said as he shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I'll just have to have Ally Summoner finish the job. GO, ALLY SUMMONER, DESTROY THE MISTRESS WITH THE 'UNITED SHOT'."  
  
"NOT SO FAST!" his opponent declared. "I activate the trap card Lecher Chase." The other card flipped up as an old midget-man jumped out with a large bundle of women's undergarments on his back and was followed by a mob of girls and female monsters. The micro-pervert bounced off the Ally Summoner's head while saying, "Whata haul, Whata haul." Right behind the lecher, the mob single-mindedly stampeded over the Summoner in there quest of pervert bashing.  
  
Everyone watching the duel developed a BIG sweatdrop.  
  
Calm once again, the female duelist said, "Now, I'll finish this. First, I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back the Master of the Arts" In a flash of light, said monster reappeared. "Now, I shall use Raigeki on your monsters." Another lightening storm appeared, but on Tanent's side of the field. "And to finish this duel, Master of the Arts will finish off your life points using 'Moko Takabisha'." A sphere of energy appeared in the Master's hands and was launched at Tanent at near light speed.  
  
Girl: 0950  
  
Tanent: 0000  
  
"Well that was fun," the mysterious girl said as she turned to walk away.  
  
"Wait," Tanent said running after her. "I still have to give you my locater card and my rarest card in my deck miss . . ."  
  
Without turning around or stopping, she waved him off saying, "Keep'em, I don't need them. And the name is . . . Nabiki Tendo."  
  
With that another day of the Battle City Tournament continued.  
  
Author Notes: This fanfic was spawned from my insanity and my over-active imagination.  
  
Compliments, opinions, and constructive criticisms will be accepted with open arm, while flames will be used to cook a pot roast (muummmmm, pot roast).  
  
Here are the stats for all of the cards I created for this fic.  
  
Master of the Arts  
  
Level 8  
  
Light/Warrior/Effect  
  
Atk/Def: 2800/2600  
  
Effect: As long as this card remains face-up on the field, any 'Mistress of the Mallet' card cannot be attacked or targeted by a magic or trap card.  
  
Mistress of the Mallet  
  
Level 7  
  
Fire/Warrior/Effect  
  
Atk/Def: 2000/1500  
  
Effect: Skip your battle phase in order to destroy one monster on the field.  
  
Young Amazon  
  
Level 6  
  
Dark/Warrior/Effect  
  
Atk/Def: 2000/1800  
  
Effect: When this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points.  
  
Fighting Cook  
  
Level 4  
  
Earth/Warrior  
  
Atk/Def: 1900/1500  
  
Lost Avenger  
  
Level 4  
  
Fire/Beast-Warrior/Effect  
  
Atk/Def: 2500/2000  
  
Effect: After this card attacks a monster, flip three coins. If all are heads, return this monster to your hand. If two are heads, shuffle this card into your deck. If two are tails, send this card to your Graveyard. If all are tails, remove this monster from the game.  
  
Weapons Master  
  
Level 4  
  
Wind/Warrior/Effect  
  
Atk/Def: 1500/1200  
  
Effect: This monster can attack up to three times in one turn. This monster cannot attack your opponents Life Points directly.  
  
Forced Relationship  
  
Magic  
  
Pay 1000 Life Points in order to use this card. If 'Master of the Arts' is face-up on the field, you may Special Summon a 'Mistress of the Mallet' from your hand. If 'Mistress of the Mallet' is face-up on the field, you may Special Summon a 'Master of the Arts' from your hand.  
  
Lecher Chase  
  
Trap  
  
When your opponent declares an attack with one monster, negate that monster's attack.  
  
Full Arsenal  
  
Equip Magic  
  
Equip this card to 'Weapons Master' to increase his ATK by 500  
  
Frontline Soldier  
  
Earth/Warrior/Effect  
  
Level 6  
  
Attack/Defense: 2000/1800  
  
Effect: Increase Frontline Soldier's attack by 200 for every monster on your side of the field.  
  
Ally Defender  
  
Light/Warrior/Effect  
  
Level 5  
  
Attack/Defense: 1300/2500  
  
Effect: As long as Ally Defender is face up on the field, one of your opponents attacks may be redirected to Ally Defender.  
  
Ally Summoner  
  
Light/Fusion/Warrior/Effect  
  
Level 9  
  
Attack/Defense: X/X  
  
Frontline Soldier+ Ally Defender  
  
Effect: When this monster is summoned to the field, Special Summon up to four Level 4 or lower, Warrior-type monsters from your deck to the field in face-up attack/defense position. This monsters Attack/Defense is equal to half the combined Attack/Defense of the monsters summoned by his effect.  
  
This story was made as a one-shot fanfic and, unless I get a lot of reviews saying otherwise, will not have more chapters or a sequel of any kind.  
  
As always thanks to Miyaka (formally known as Tribble girl) for her help in pulling this story out of my head and hammering it onto paper. 


End file.
